


"Just Friends" part II

by shinlluminous



Series: Seventeen One-Shots Collection [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinlluminous/pseuds/shinlluminous





	

‘Mum said it’s not safe to do that,’

People would think that it was Wen Junhui who always protected Jeon Wonwoo. Junhui stared down at the eerie looking transparent matter floating a little below the water surface. He had his hand stretched out, his body immersed in the sea up until his shoulders. Wonwoo was standing cautiously farther away, ready to dash away should anything happen.

‘They have those electric things and then you’ll get zapped! Just like in Spongebob!’

‘That’s just a silly cartoon,’ Junhui snickered, shrugging off Wonwoo’s warning.

‘But I read it! It’s true!’

Just before Junhui could move, they heard his mother from the beach. ‘Boys! Don’t swim off too far!’ the sight of her in her blue and white beach dress sitting on a mat against the sand was clear. She had been the one who invited her son’s best friend along for an outing at the beach. Wonwoo’s parents had obviously said yes. ‘We won’t!’ Junhui waved at his mother before turning back to the marine specimen that managed to fascinate the boy. ‘Wait,’ he stiffened. ‘Where did it go?’

‘What?’ Wonwoo was alarmed, desperately looking below to make sure the creature wasn’t near him.

‘The jellyfish is gone! Aw man I was just about to-‘ then he screamed.

His mother jumped to her feet, fumbling the novel she was enjoying under the sun. Junhui shook his leg like mad as Wonwoo held onto his back. The shock was…well a _shock._ Junhui felt the sting almost immediately and desperately wanted the jellyfish to loosen its grip on his frail little leg. Once it finally did he tried to fight hot tears that formed in his eyes due to the pain, almost collapsing on Wonwoo. ‘It hurts like shit!’ he watched the creature swim away.

‘Don’t say that word!’ Ten-year old Wonwoo slapped Junhui’s arm as he aided the boy back to shore. His mother had immersed herself into the waters up to her waist out of panicking reflex. ‘What happened?’ she met with the boys halfway.

‘Jun got stung by a jellyfish,’ Wonwoo explained since Junhui was too busy trying not to cry so much his face heated up and he couldn’t speak.

‘Jesus!’ she gasped. ‘Baby, where?’

‘On his leg,’

‘Poor baby,’ she lifted him up, grunting slightly from his weight since he had grown well, even if he was just 10. Junhui felt a little stupid being carried by off by his mother but he didn’t protest. ‘Did you get stung, Wonwoo?’ she asked out of concern.

‘No, Mrs Wen. I’m completely fine,’ he grinned and he followed the woman back to the sand, where they packed up all their things and drove straight to the doctors to get help. And in the backseat as Junhui hissed from the sting while clutching to a dry towel over his head, Wonwoo leaned over to him and whispered, ‘I told you not to touch it,’

‘Shut up,’ Junhui rolled his eyes, though he _did_ regret not listening to Wonwoo, frankly.

People thought of the two, it was always Junhui who protected Wonwoo. But it was always Wonwoo who would constantly irritate him with his “I told you”, and yet the worry and care in his hands every time he fixed a plaster over Junhui’s cuts always said otherwise.

Junhui wished he could care for Wonwoo like that for once.

But he wasn’t sure how exactly was he supposed to patch up a broken heart.

His steps slowed down as he reached the back section of the library’s top floor, spotting his aim from a distance. He swallowed hard after regaining his breath; he’d been running all this while and he didn’t realize it until he felt how dry his throat was. He was starting to get thirsty.

Junhui made his way slowly to the private reading room, hoping that Wonwoo wouldn’t have locked it from the inside. He knew how Wonwoo sometimes had his ways. The boy was pretty simplistic in nature. A classmate he hates? He would block them on social media. He didn’t want to see Mingyu? Skip class for a whole week. He wants to avoid Junhui? Lock the door of the library’s private room.

He stopped in front of the door and gave three light knocks that made Wonwoo lift his head. Junhui twisted the door knob, luckily finding it unlocked, unlike his pessimistic prediction. Wonwoo looked away expressionlessly and kept on reading as Junhui entered the room. He knew Junhui would be mad, but he couldn’t care less.

‘A new book?’ he asked as he took port on the floor beside Wonwoo. The latter nodded. Feeling the exhaustion set in, Junhui leaned against the side of the couch.

‘Why are you here?’ Wonwoo murmured, unable to focus on his reading.

He shrugged. ‘I’m not really sure. Just to check on you I guess,’

‘I thought you were gonna be mad,’ he said monotonously.

There was a pause of silence before Junhui sighed, turning to the boy who was looking back at him with his empty eyes. ‘I’m just-‘ he took a moment to decide how to verbalize his thoughts. ‘-curious.’

‘About?’

‘Why are you trying to hide?’

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ Wonwoo sat up, though still slouching. ‘I don’t want to see anyone. It’s just…a mess.’

‘You don’t want to see Mingyu?’

‘I don’t want to see anyone,’ Wonwoo corrected him.

‘Why not?’

‘Because-‘ his voice was strained with frustration. ‘It’s all so _fucking_ annoying,’ he tried his best not to shout. It wouldn’t be decent in a library.

‘Wonwoo-‘

‘What? Are you going to call me out for cursing?’ he dared Junhui, but the other kept a calm stance, seeing the rage in Wonwoo’s eyes. There was a certain look of discontent on his face, as if Wonwoo had something he wanted, or else he wouldn’t feel complete. And it wasn’t Mingyu. ‘Surprised, aren’t you? I’m not as nice as you thought I was. Not anymore,’ he swallowed.

‘Why do you think you’re not nice anymore? You’re pretty much the same to me,’

Wonwoo hung his head low and Junhui was aching to know more, but he withheld, waiting in silence. ‘We don’t talk as much as we used to. I mean you’ve always been my best friend but when we were little I didn’t really talk to other people so I was always with you but here-‘ he inhaled again. ‘-I meet new people and you of course, you’ve always liked making new friends.’

‘If you’re going to apologize because we don’t spend that much time anymore, don’t.’ Junhui stopped him, and Wonwoo was left, taking in his guilt quietly. Of course he was at fault. He had been to smitten when Mingyu came crashing into his life and he had fell so hard he couldn’t look around properly anymore. ‘I don’t mind and I still care about you and I know you do too. And it’s perfectly normal to meet new people and spend less time with your old friends.’ Junhui continued, leaving Wonwoo stunned and relieved at the same time. ‘Because-‘ Junhui ran a hand through his hair. ‘-I know if I ever needed you, you’d come running.’ A smile formed on his lips. ‘And I would do too if you ever needed me, okay?’ he reassured Wonwoo.

Wonwoo coughed. ‘Why are you talking like that,’ he avoided eye contact with him. ‘You sound so corny,’ his voice faded.

‘Maybe,’ Junhui didn’t care at all. ‘So, why _are_ you hiding?’

Wonwoo felt his heart dropping. ‘It’s all so confusing. You know, well, first I thought you wouldn’t like me anymore and I don’t have anyone else to talk to either.’

‘Hey-‘ Junhui climbed up to the couch besides Wonwoo. ‘-it’s okay. You can tell me.’

Wonwoo shook his head. ‘It’s just..I don’t know. Is it normal to still…miss someone once they’re gone?’ he looked at Junhui, begging for an answer.

‘Don’t we all only miss someone once they’re gone?’ he could feel his own heart ache, remembering how he missed having Wonwoo over almost every day. After he started dating Mingyu, Wonwoo still did come by Junhui’s place but not so often anymore, and the little things they used to do remained memories, no longer habits for them both. ‘It’s normal if you take a while to move on. I mean, come on, he was your _first._ People don’t usually forget their first love that easily,’ he said. ‘And, I’m pretty sure Mingyu still does have feelings for you but love doesn’t make everything work out. Maybe you both just need time to slowly try to detach from that relationship. Do normal things. Maybe just sit down and talk. Explain your feelings properly,’

‘He still likes me?’

‘You were as important to him as he was to you. Trust me, if you think you were mad in love, you should have seen him.’

‘It was that obvious?’ Wonwoo felt a little embarrassed.

Junhui timidly nodded. ‘Nothing has to change that much. Just…do what you want to do. Don’t let your feelings rush you into things without thinking about it.’

‘Why do you talk like you’ve been in love?’ Wonwoo was slightly impressed at Junhui’s words, among being touched and realizing how it works.

‘I _am_ in love,’ Junhui answered casually. Wonwoo’s eyes widened, and he punched him on the arm.

‘You didn’t tell me!’

‘I didn’t tell anyone,’ he rolled his eyes.

‘Who is it?’

_You._

‘I don’t wanna tell,’ he resisted.

‘Fine. You keep secrets from me now, don’t you?’ Wonwoo feigned offense. Junhui merely smiled. He didn’t want to tell him, _yet._ He felt like if he told him now, Wonwoo would be even more overwhelmed. Besides, he didn’t want to put Wonwoo in an uncomfortable situation. After all, feelings always manage to somehow complicate a sincere friendship, and Junhui didn’t want that. He was happy with the way things were. He could love Wonwoo enough even if it was restricted and not acknowledged. It was enough.

‘Are you sure you’re alright?’ Junhui laid a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder and stared at him. Wonwoo took a deep breath.

‘I’ll be fine. You’re around anyway. Why wouldn’t I be fine?’ he assured Junhui.

‘Then do you want to eat? Because I’m starving,’

‘Hell yeah,’ Wonwoo got up, pulling the other to his feet. ‘Does this mean we’re cool?’

‘Of course,’ Junhui said in a matter-of-factly way. ‘So all this week you’ve been here from morning until night?’

‘Pretty much,’ Wonwoo picked up his bag. ‘I’d stay here and eat and read and then go home at 3 and then walk home when I think I’m sleepy,’

‘You’re not supposed to do that! That’s dangerous!’ Junhui was appalled at Wonwoo’s carelessness, but the latter just returned his concerned gaze with a laugh.

Maybe there was a chance Junhui could protect Wonwoo this time.

 

 


End file.
